kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Harlottown
Harlottown is the one hundred-ninetieth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on November 20, 2005. The episode was written by Aron Abrams and Gregory Thompson, and directed by Tricia Garcia. Episode Outline Hank takes Peggy and Bobby to see a rock formation called the Tea Kettle and is horrified when he discovers it to be vandalized by graffiti. Hank and Peggy go to the city manager to get the city to do something about the graffiti but are rebuffed for financial reasons. Peggy decided to write an article about the Tea Kettle's history to drum up support for clean-up. While researching, she discovers that the town was founded as a brothel. The city manager and local notables latch onto the idea of promoting this fact to bring in tourism, while Hank is opposed to it. Hank gets Khan to come along with him to complain to the city manager, but Kahn recants when he learns that Ted Wassanasong is for the idea. After he starts a petition to oppose its building, Hank goes to the Arlen Days Festival to get signatures where the city manager announces that the town will host the Texas Adult Video Awards. The Hills leave town ahead of the awards and find some adult film stars whose limo had broken down. Horrified by his guests, Hank drops Bobby off with John Redcorn. After one of the film stars, Candee Lace, laments that her history in film would bar her from starting a shop to sell sequined shoes, Hank tells her about the early Arlen buildings along their route that were built by women with the same 'reputation'. Back at the Adult Video Awards, Candee uses her acceptance speech to blast the city manager and the attendees all sign Hank's petition. The Hills and Candee are later seen going on a hike to the cleaned up Tea Kettle. Characters Trivia * It's revealed by Hank that the Arlen Water Tower has more rivets than any structure in central Texas. * When Hank and Bobby show up at John Redcorn's place the night of the adult film industry awards, Redcorn is dressed in a tuxedo and says he had planned to attend a 'gala' that evening, indicating that he has worked in the adult film industry in some capacity. * In this episode Peggy establishes an important clue as to the location of Arlen; she says that Harlottown, the old name for Arlen, was established along the Chisholm Trail. That route is only approximately 70 miles long inside of Texas, from Fort Worth to the Red River which is the border to Oklahoma. So Arlen must be located north of Fort Worth, and the only communities on that route in Texas are: Denton, Sanger, Valley View, and Gainesville. It may also be notable that the word 'Chisholm' sounds like 'jism/jizzum', a slang term for semen, given the context of this episode. Gallery 0_king of the hill-(harlottown)-2014-10-04-0.jpg 2_king of the hill-(harlottown)-2009-11-17-0.jpg 4_king of the hill-(harlottown)-2010-11-12-0.jpg 4_king of the hill-(harlottown)-2014-10-04-0.jpg 5_king of the hill-(harlottown)-2009-11-17-0.jpg 5_king of the hill-(harlottown)-2014-10-04-0.jpg 99e7a5bac9e234e4478ebf5434e48312.jpg ddfd.jpg gary_cole_as_vance_gilbert_proposes_a_new_museum_in_king_of_the_hill.jpg demand.jpg Peggy_Hill_with_Gary_Cole_in_King_of_the_Hill.jpg tumblr_m192ulV3Z71qctt69o1_500.png Notes Stinger Quote John Redcorn: I have a gala... Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes featuring Peggy Category:Episodes starring Peggy